


Nothing excessive

by ElliNoora



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Hannah find themselves at Yogtowers, surrounded by men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing excessive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forced Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185890) by PAS. 



Hannah didn’t know what was going on when she awoke. The Yogtowers had cleared out except for Lewis, Smiffy and Duncan. She realized that she was lying naked on a table with Kim by her side.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” She demanded, sitting up and shaking her head clear.

One of the guys moved by the table and began fondling Kim’s large breast.

“Wake her.” Smiffy ordered. Someone poured a mug of cider into her face startling Kim into conciseness. “Wh-what?” She mumbled as she came too, her eyes widening at the site of the men around her and Hannah. She slapped at the hand groping her tit but it didn’t go away.

“What do you want from us?” Hannah asked, trying to sound brave.

“Just a show.” Smiffy said. “We’d like to watch the two of you get it on.”

Kim looked shocked but Hannah just sat there looking at the men.

“So, if we do each other for you then you’ll let us go?” She asked.

“You got it.” Smiffy replied.

“And what if we refuse?”

“Then we’ll just have to ask nicely.”

“Let us go!” Kim screamed. She was no stranger to group action, but had no desire to perform a lesbian show for an office full of drunks either.

“Oh fuck it,” Hannah said. Eyeing Kim’s body herself with growing lust. “Let’s just do it, Kim." We’ll show the guys.” 

Kim went rigid as Hannah dropped between her legs and began lapping at her cunt. But the motions of Hannah’s well-trained tongue soon brought her juices flowing. The guys cheered them on as Hannah continued to work her way around Kim’s swollen petals and over her erect clit. Kim began moaning with delight and lay back on the table, raising her hips to meet Hannah’s mouth. Hands began fondling her breast, squeezing her enlarged nipples. Then Kim felt a hard cock in her face. She opened her mouth and willingly accepted it. Soon she couldn’t control herself. Hannah was bringing her to a welcomed orgasm. She cried out with joy as Hannah’s tongue began flicking across her clit faster and faster. Her pussy exploded, covering Hannah’s cheeks with her hot juice as she attempted to lick and swallow every drop.

Hannah’s cunt was wet and ready for Kim. But when she lifted her head she saw Kim eagerly sucking on Lewis’s cock. She looked around and saw that every man in the place was stripped down and standing there around the table with their cocks protruding in her direction.

“Oh shit.” She said.

Lewis pulled out of Kim’s mouth and came around the table. “Your turn.” He said.

“Really!?” Hannah cried out. She looked to Kim for help but saw that she was already eagerly sucking on someone else’s cock. Lewis grabbed her head and shoved her face closer to his cock. “Suck me!” He ordered.

Hannah felt hands grab her and hold her. Other hands began groping her tits and stroking her wet pussy. She tried to hold back but Lewis pulled her head closer. She reluctantly opened her mouth and took his cock between her lips. He held her head and began fucking her mouth. Forcing his cock into the back of her mouth, ramming the head into her throat. Hannah fought to keep from gagging as he continued to slide in and out of her mouth. He let loose a cry of delight as his cock exploded in her mouth. She felt the first blast of warm salty fluid splatter into her throat. Hannah choked on her first taste of cum. It was followed by blast after blast. She was forced to swallow or choke. She fought back tears as she satisfied the man in her throat. When he pulled out she slumped onto the table secretly excited of what was going to happen next.

Hannah was grabbed and turned onto her back. She saw Smiffy positioning himself between her legs. She felt hands grab her arms and legs and hold her in place. Her eyes went wide with curious excitement as Smiffy looked over her body.

“Please don’t. I’ll suck you all off.” She begged, only half seriously.

“Oh you’ll do that too.” Smiffy promised. “But we want to give the little lady something else as well.”

 

Smiffy rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy. Slowly parting her lips with it as he slides up and down. He reached down with his hand and pinched her clit, causing her to cry out in pain as he brought the little button protruding out of its hood. Slowly he slid his hard cock into her tight pussy, enjoying every portion of each inch gained.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Hannah slowly nodded her head.

 

With that Smiffy pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside her then rammed forward. Hannah screamed as she felt his manhood slam into her. Smiffy felt Hannah’s pussy grip around his shaft as he buried himself into her. He began fucking her without mercy. Driving his cock as deep as possibly into her. Hannah felt hands at her breast, squeezing her tits roughly as still others pinched her nipples. 

Her mind raced as the feeling of his cock impaling her continued to overwhelm her senses. She felt Smiffy’s pace quickening. She could feel his cock swelling even more inside her. And she cried out for him to stop as she realized that he was about to unleash his seed into her. His body crashed into her as he began grunting in satisfaction. Smiffy fucked even harder as his balls began unloading their jizm deep inside Hannah’s pussy. He continued to fuck her long after he had finished cumming inside her. Then slowly pulled his softening prick out of her, leaving a trail of semen trickling down her thighs.

 

Kim was standing on the floor leaning over the table with a hard cock filling her pussy watching her friend getting fucked. She could feel the cock spewing inside her and was already anticipating the one to follow. Seeing the pretty Hannah getting treated the same only heightened her own sense of lust.

Hannah was grabbed and pulled over the table in the same position as Kim. The two girls could look each other in the face as the men continued to ravage them. Hannah couldn’t believe the look of amusement and joy she saw in Kim’s eyes. Then she felt her legs being parted and the second dick of the night penetrating her pussy. As the man behind her began fucking she was pulled to the side of the table to find Duncan standing there with his cock ready. Without a moment to prepare herself Duncan rammed his cock into her mouth. Now Hannah was being fucked from both ends.

The cock in her pussy was already fucking her faster than Smiffy had. She could feel his balls slapping hard against her and knew by his increased rhythm that he was about to cum. She felt him empty his balls into her pussy and pull out only to be replaced by another cock. This one larger and fatter than the other two.

 

Her pussy had been loosened by the two prior fucks. But not enough for this one. She guessed that it must have been at least 8 or 9 inches and 5 inches in diameter. She screamed against the cock in her throat as it pressed deep inside her, tearing her sore walls as it gained entrance and began pummeling her insides. Duncan’s cock swelled in her mouth and began spewing its foul seed into her mouth. When he pulled out she gasped and cried out in protest at the cock tearing her insides apart. She looked back over her shoulder to see a towering man in his mid-twenties standing behind her thrusting his monster pole inside her. The man fucking Kim pulled out and ran over to where she stood. He grabbed her hair tightly with his left hand and stroked his cock with his right, shooting his load into Hannah's face. She felt it splatter into her eyes causing them to burn instantly.

It splashed her the right side of her face and dribbled down her cheek. Then the cock inside her began swelling even more. It reached deeper inside her than she thought possible. It was with relief that she felt him cumming inside her pussy. She fucked back with all her might hoping to drain his cock more quickly in order to escape this torment. Soon his thrusts subsided and she felt him slowly pull out of her. Exhausted she lay on the table waiting for the next person to have her.

 

Much to her sudden surprise Hannah was rolled over onto her back on the table. Kim was grabbed off the cock she was riding and brought around to stand between Hannah's legs.

"Clean her out." "Lick all the cum out of her cunt." Smiffy demanded. Kim slowly began licking the drying semen around the edge of Hannah's shaved pussy. Then began licking between her lips, using her tongue to lap up the cum lingering in her friend's pussy. Before long someone stepped behind her and began fucking her. Now Kim was beginning to enjoy herself once more. She lowered her head and began licking Hannah's asshole, then worked her way back up to her pussy. Hannah rolled her eyes enjoying the licking she was receiving.

While enjoying Kim's tongue she found her head being pulled to the edge of the table and a dick shoved into her face. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and began sucking the cock, concentrating all her energy on the tongue between her legs. Brandy could feel her pussy coming to life. She sucked on the cock in her mouth while rocking her hips up and down on the table. She was on the verge of a much-needed orgasm and if this was what she had to endure to keep Kim eating her pussy she would take it. She felt the cock in her mouth blast the back of her throat. Then she felt the first tingle of her climax starting to reach the moment of truth. She cried out in ecstasy as Kim's tongue worked its magic.

 

She was grabbed by several hands placed her onto Smiffy's cock. As she sat straddled over his cock she was pinned down as Duncan positioned himself behind her, pressing his cock against her asshole. Hannah cried out as she felt a second cock making its way inside her. Both cocks rubbed together inside her with only a thin piece of skin separating them. She shivered in pain and excitement as the two men began thrusting inside her. Someone else pulled her head to the side and slipped his cock into her mouth. Hannah found herself serving three cocks at once.

 

She continued to ride the two cocks inside her, wondering how long it would take the men to achieve another orgasm and praying that it wouldn't be too long. But despite the pain her clit was swollen and rubbing against Smiffy's hard cock. Inside her pussy she felt the head rubbing against what must be her G-spot. Hannah tried to hold back but was losing control quickly. She couldn't escape the growing desire deep inside her. Without warning her body took over entirely. Hannah began thrusting her hips down on both cocks. She began sucking the cock in her mouth with mounting passion.

 

She began fucking harder and faster. Feeling her pussy burning out of control. Hannah couldn't hold back any longer. She had no desire to hold back anyway. Hannah slammed her pussy against the cock inside her. Her orgasm ripped through her body. Hannah shook out of control as she felt herself being brought to climax. She continued fucking the cocks in her pussy and ass, feeling her orgasm wash over her.

She continued sucking the man in her mouth until he unloaded in her mouth. Now her pussy was ready again. She cried out with passion as another orgasm overtook her. Finally, she felt Duncan cumming in her asshole. But Smiffy was still going strong. In moments a third orgasm was upon her. Hannah cried out loud accepting every wonderful moment. She felt Smiffy's cock explode. Both climaxed together and she continued riding his cock until it went limp inside her.

Hannah was pulled off the men and dropped to the floor next to Kim. Both women were fully spent. Exhausted beyond belief. She lay on the floor watching as the men dressed around them. The smug Smiffy stood triumphantly over Hannah, his cock dangling before him. She realized that she had never been so satisfied. And she knew that no matter how hard she tried to resist, she was going to find herself returning to the Yogtowers to find these men again.


End file.
